Clan:Rune Army
Here is a Clan made of many rogues, hunters, warriors, rangers, and even mages, and bandits. We mostly have heroes, however. We cause mischief to our enemy clans, and help our fellows, even in the darkest times of trouble. Our leader is Darksabre83. We accept anyone to our clan, but there are special requirments. Here is the info you need for our clan... Our Founders: Darksabre83 (Leader), and Dj Hero (Co-Leader) Note: Not all members wear rune, despite the name. Certain Requirments Here are the requirments/Rules needed to join: #You must be willing to help. #No bronze, or wooden types of armour, or weapons! Iron, and other types of armour, and weapons are allowed, but no bronze, or wooden!! #You have to be able to participate in our activites. #You need to have at least lvl 10 in a skill, before even coming to our clan. #No spam! #No major arguements! #No advertising other clans! #No swearing too much! You can do it once in a while, but please don't overdo it. #Be nice to our fellow clan members. #If you are under lvl 40, then you have 2 weeks to lvl yourself up to at least 40, or you'll be kicked! #No disrespecting our founders! #Only the following weapons are allowed: Shortswords, longswords, scimitars, warhammers, battleaxes, pickaxes, halberds, claws, all quest items, any bows, and any staffs. No hachets, no maces, no defenders, no daggers, and no fun weapons! #Have fun!! To join, simply click 'Join Chat', and we may ask you questions. Don't worry, they won't be about personal information. Ranks Here are the ranks, and there description: Black Space - Private: Waiting to be accepted. Being trialed, whether you join, or not. If your not accepted, don't take it hard. Happy Face - Ally - Not a member of the clan, but is part of an ally clan. 1 Arrow - Private 1st Class: Accepted, but below lvl 40, and must train, to reach lvl 40 within 2 weeks, or he/she will be kicked out of our army. 3 Arrows - Knight: Lvl 40, or higher. A regular member. Can access the clan base. Will be demoted if he/she does not follow any of the commander's orders. Bronze Star - Commander: A member, who has Darksabre's trust. Can see trials, but cannot speak in them, unless excused, and can give orders to Knights. Will be demoted if bad stradegies are constantly given off. Silver Star - Elite: A strong, brave member, who has accomplished many Clan Missions. Can speak in trials, freely, can train 1st Class Privates, can give and can use maces, and defenders, freely. Will be demoted if he/she does not continue to help the clan, or does not follow a Special Elite's orders. Gold Star - Special Elite: A member, who has proven himself worthy to Darksabre. Can train Knights, can give orders to Elites, can give decisions in trials, can start Clan Wars, can give Clan Missions, and can use daggers, and hatchets, freely. Will be demoted if he/she loses Darksabre's trust. Key - Leader: Occasionally, Darksabre83. Basically, he can, do anything. Special Occupations Here are occupations you can choose from, once you reach Knight rank, or higher (Optional): Lumberjack - Lvl 35 woodcutting. Gets wood for Medics. Medic - Lvl 40 cooking, and/or Lvl 50 Herblore. Heals troops in need, by making food, or potions, to help. Farmer - Lvl 45 farming. Grows crops, for Medics. Guard - Lvl 26 Defence. Can guard the base. Must guard base at least once a month. Bodyguard - Lvl 45 Defence, and Lvl 36 Attack. Guards Darksabre83, especially, in PvPs. Keeper - Lvl 30 Strength, and/or Lvl 40 Attack. Guards, and holds weapons, for the troops. Messanger - Lvl 28 Attack, and 10 Defence (Lvl 30 Magic recommened). Delivers messages to ally Clans, and Special Elites. Can also pick up members, to take them to base. Assasin - Lvl 38 Thieving, 45 Agility, 10 Attack, and 6 Range. Can steal items, needed for the clan. Can use a variety of shortcuts. Chanter - Lvl 56 Combat, and Lvl 34 Firemaking. Can advertise our clan in Varrock, the Grand Exchange, and Clan Wars. Blacksmith - Lvl 30 Smithing. Can smith weapons, and armour for clan members. Miner - Lvl 40 Mining. Can mine ores for Blacksmiths, and crafters. Spy - Lvl 60 Agility, Lvl 40 Thieving, and Lvl 48 Combat. Can explore, and spy certain places/areas, for the clan, so clan members know what there up against. Orb Of Obculus, would help. Teacher - No Lvl requirements, but must have been on RuneScape for at least 1 year. Can teach newer members of the clan about RuneScape. Studier - Lvl 46 Combat, and Lvl 30 Defence. Can study RuneScape NPCs, and enemies, for weaknesses, and stradegies, to help the clan, get the upper hand on foes. Hunter - Lvl 68 Combat, and Lvl 49 Hunting. Hunts animals, and uses them for supplies, for the clan. Dungeoneer Leader - Lvl 62 Combat, and Lvl 40 Dungeoneering. Leads Clan parties when dungeoneering. Crafter - Lvl 35 Crafting, and Lvl 40 Smithing. Can craft useful items for the clan. Our Gods The gods Guthix, Saradomin, and Zamorak are a part of us. Here are the Special Elite's, and Founder's gods: Darksabre83: Zamorak Silvex64: Guthix Dj Hero: Saradomin Rey12126: Zamorak Jt Awesome10: Saradomin Allies Here are our ally clans: *Xx Deval Xx: White Fang; Our great allies. *Xx Hitman500: Gold Warriors; Our special allies, who have assisted us many times. *Fizzshizz: Burning Soul; A clan, that used to be our foes, but then turned into our friends. Darksabre, and Fizzshizz became good friends. Enemy Clans Here are our enemy clans: *Rob Tears: A clan, who has given us much grief. Side Items Our base is located in Edgeville, but it is secretly hidden. When you join, and if your accepted, then someone will pick you up, at the Edgeville bank. Messangers, or Special Elites, will pick you up, and take you to the base. For Members, if Darksabre is online, then go to World 9, to see him, and he'll take you to his house/base. If he's offline, then go to the Edgeville base Also, we give out Clan Missions. You must attend a Clan Mission, every 6 months, or you will be demoted, unless your a Special Elite. Btw, we go to World 7, but if full, 1, or 3. For members, go to World 9, but if full, 2, or 28 Activites: Clan Wars, PvP Battles (World 17), Battle Arena, and Rev Hunting with allies. For Members: Castle Wars, Barbarian Assault, Soul Wars, Mobilising Armies. Article made by Silvex64; Rune Army Special Elite. Category:Clans